SV meets GG
by Lost Sapphires
Summary: Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Metropolis elite. ...The tiniest hint of crossover! Hope it's ok here! Oneshot.


I don't own Smallville or Gossip Girl. But I wish I did. Chuck and Oliver! *sigh*

* * *

"CHLOE!" Lois yelled again.

Chloe came into the living room hands covering her ears, "Lois stop yelling, I was in the kitchen, not another state!"

"You're on Gossip Girl" Lois beamed.

"I'm on what?" Chloe asked confused, brow furrowed.

"Gossip Girl!" Lois repeated. Only to be greeted with the same confused stare. "Come on? You have to know what Gossip Girl is; you spend your whole life on a computer!"

"Firstly" Chloe stated, crossing her arms across her chest, glaring at her cousin "I do not spend my whole life on a computer, and secondly, I still don't understand what all the yelling was about. What's Gossip Girl?"

"It's a website. About..."

"Gossip! Yeah, that much I figured." Chloe interrupted "So what? There's lots of those things."

"Yeah, but this is the hottest one. Everyone reads it!"

"I don't."

"Sssh..." Lois dismissed her "do you wanna know or not?"

"Fine!" Chloe sighed, crossing her arms. "Tell me,"

Lois grinned, "Ok, so anyone can send this "Gossip Girl" person info or pictures and, I guess, if she thinks it's worthy, or something, she posts it! And you're on it! You and Ollie, are on Gossip Girl!"

"Me and...." The confusion had returned "let me see that", moving to get a better look at the computer screen. Sure enough there was a picture of her and Oliver having coffee outside a cafe and a blurb describing how tragic the whole event was for all the women of Metropolis.

**Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Metropolis elite.**

**Spotted: The sole occupation of our billionaire fantasies playing "loved up" with a little blond unknown. **

**That's right girls; Oliver Queen appears determined to break our hearts by allowing himself to be tempted to the monogamous dark side.**

**But, who is the playboy's little blond plaything?**

**Well, she may be a mystery now, but wait until the world wants to know.**

**Remember Ollie, secrets aren't kept, they're whispered.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl.**

"I'm not Oliver's _little blond plaything_!" she stated indignant, "besides we're not a couple, this isn't even true."

"Like that matters!" Lois laughed, "it's Gossip Girl, people believe her regardless. And besides that picture looks pretty loved up."

"No, it doesn't!" Lois shot her a scathing look "it's coffee, Lo, what more can I say?"

"It doesn't matter what you say, you been tagged. You're on Gossip Girl's radar and that means you're on her fans radar. And they will want pictures...and a name!" A smile spread across her features. "I bet she'll have a reward for whoever gets your name first!"

"LO!"

"Okay, maybe she won't!" Lois laughed.

Chloe looked at Lois for a second, thinking. "You actually dated Oliver?"

"Yeah" Lois replied, moving to the kitchen to refill her coffee mug.

"Were you ever on this thing?" Chloe asked gesturing back to the computer.

"No!" Lois sighed, clearly disappointed, "and I so should have been, our relationship, was totally long term, I mean I was the one that tempted Ollie the "monogamous darkside"!"

Chloe laughed as Lois ranted on.

"but," Lois continued "the only places I ever got brought was functions and Charity Balls"

Chloe raised an eyebrow "So? Why didn't you get on the site?"

"Because all Oliver's dates go to Functions and Charity Balls....If Gossip Girl reported on every girl Ollie escorted to some charity do-da, she'd never stop typing, but coffee in a cafe is news, because he doesn't do that. Ever!"

Chloe stared at her cousin, shocked at the fact that she kinda had a point. Oliver didn't do regular dates. Not really. He didn't sit in coffee shops or cafes chatting with friends. He was a billionaire, and as such ordinary things became such rarities that they became extraordinary. She sighed. She'd just been trying to help out a friend and now she was a target for the paparazzi. Couldn't life ever just be simple!

"Right, well while my newfound fame as Oliver Queen's love interest is enthralling, I have things to do, people to see..." Chloe gathered her coat and bag, wondering how exactly to punish Oliver for getting her into this mess. "Lo, don't you have to go to work?"

"This is work!" Chloe raised an eyebrow, "...research!" Lois clarified indicating the computer! A sly smile emerged on her face, "maybe I could write an exclusive expose on the new love in Oliver Queen's life"

Chloe glared at her.

"Maybe not." Lois giggled.

* * *

Picture on the Gossip Girl site, would of course be from the Chollie scene at the end of Roulette!!! Cute as buttons...

Read & Review! Pretty Please!


End file.
